The Whaky Weekend
by Sdrive
Summary: (COMPLETE) This is a very insane story. It is very funny. Please R&R. If you like humor then you will like this. Doesn't start off how you would expect it to though. It's over
1. Yugi Itnama Cosmos party

Sdrive: GWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA My Humor Powers have grown bigger than anything I have ever written. This story is going to start off like a regular story and then it will change suddenly. I must make a few things clear. I got some of my ideas from Mina. The others from my friends who you have no clue who they are, and the rest are from my crazy head. This is very random and funny. I hope you all like it. Shi Do the disclaimers.  
  
Shi: Sdrive doesn't own absolutely anything that will appear in this fic except for me, The Cereal, and Intnama. And that's all  
  
Sdrive Enjoy ^__^  
  
----------  
  
It was a beautiful day in Domino City. Yugi Mouto had just woken up. It was a Saturday which meant that he could sleep in. Well he had already done that. The Digital clock now read 11:30. Hey he's a small boy, he needs his rest. He put the Milliennum Puzzle around his neck and went downstairs to eat some cereal. He got out his favorite cereal, Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs, now with extra sugar. His other half Yami had always despised the stuff. He swore that he would one day find the person responsible for creating the stuff and send him to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but think that he had forgotten something. Just then a bell sounded throughout the house. Someone had entered the Game Shops front door. Yugi walked out of the kitchen to find Seto Kaiba standing there. Just Then he remembered what he had to do today. He had to Watch Mokuba, Kaiba's younger brother.  
  
"Listen here Yugi. If Mokuba doesn't stay safe I will tear youi limb from limb"  
  
"I promise Mokuba will be safe. Me and Ymi will watch over him" Yugi said.  
  
"Fine" and with that Kaiba left.  
  
"Hey Mokuba are you hungry?" Yugi asked. "I'm about to have some cereal do you want to join me?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope you have, yes youi do! Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs, now with extra SUGAR! Oh man, you rock Yugi."  
  
Sdrive: You all must beware. Any one who doesn't like sugar high Yugi's and Mokubas should leave now. Just stop reading and give me $20.  
  
Random Guy: Stops reading and gives Sdrive $20.  
  
Sdrive: Sucker! ^__^  
  
"Wow I feel GREAT!!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Yeah Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs with extra sugar Rocks!'' Yugi Agreed.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA." A voice said suddenly.  
  
Mokuba: What was that?  
  
Yugi: I don't know  
  
Stranger: I'll tell you who I am. My name is Itnama and I'm Throwing a party  
  
Yugi: Are we invited?  
  
Itnama: Of course you are. You are the one throwing the party  
  
Yugi: I thought you said you were the one throwing it  
  
Itnama: I am  
  
Yugi: Then why did you say I was throwing it?  
  
Itnama: It was Mokuba's Fault.  
  
Yugi: It was?  
  
Itnama: It's true, Mokuba has the Sennen Rod  
  
Malik: No I do  
  
Marik: No I do  
  
Yugi: Where did you come from?  
  
Malik + Marik: Internet  
  
Yugi: You came from the internet?  
  
Cosmo: I'm Cosmo  
  
Wanda: And I'm Wanda  
  
Cosmo + Wanda: And weeeee'rrrreee, your Fairy God Parents  
  
Itnama: FAIRY GOD PARENTS! *does a Crocker*  
  
Yugi: How could you do this to me?  
  
Itnama: It's simple the answer is Waffles.  
  
Yugi: Waffles?  
  
Itnama: Yeah Cheese doodles  
  
Yugi: I thought you said the answer was Pancakes  
  
Brian Lazarus: The who and the what?  
  
Yugi: where did you come from?  
  
Sdrive: I'm here for the party  
  
Brian: There's a party?  
  
Yugi: Where did you come from?  
  
Sdrive: The North Pole.  
  
Yugi: The North Pole?  
  
Sdrive: Yeah the internet  
  
Shi: I RULE THE WORLD!  
  
Yugi; What's wrong with him?  
  
Sdrive: He discovered Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs  
  
All: Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs?  
  
Sdrive: That's right Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs, now with extra sugar  
  
Avril Lavigne: He was a sk8ter Boi,she said.Hey this isn't the Concert  
  
Sdrive: Nope! But would you like to join the party.  
  
Avril: Sure  
  
Sdrive: I love you  
  
Avril: You love me?  
  
Sdrive: Didn't I just say Monkeys?  
  
Avril: Your Weird  
  
Shi: MONKEYS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Cosmo: Big candy.  
  
Wanda: Where?  
  
Cosmo: Ahh, you're a Fairy.  
  
Wanda: Your just now figuring this out?  
  
Cosmo: FAIRY GOD PARENTS *does a Crocker*  
  
Sdrive: Ahh, look out!  
  
Shi + Mokuba + Yugi: What is it?  
  
Sdrive: Monkeys are taking over the world.  
  
Twister: AHHHHH *runs away screaming*  
  
Mokuba: I have Camera's  
  
All: Oh yeah  
  
Tea: Lets all be friends  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
  
Tea: Let's get this party started.  
  
All: There's a party?  
  
Yugi: Yeah and I'm hosting it.  
  
Itnama: No Cosmo is.  
  
All (even Cosmo): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Wanda: He'll kill us all!  
  
Cosmo: Oh yeah, with what?  
  
Sdrive: With this *holds up a nuclear bomb*  
  
Cosmo: Thanks  
  
Sdrive: No Problem  
  
Brian: Do you realize what I just did?  
  
Sdrive: what?  
  
Brian: stop attacking me!  
  
Sdrive: *takes a step back* Okay.  
  
Malik: Look out.  
  
All: What?  
  
Malik: Cosmo just poofed away the Nuke.  
  
All: Oh Man  
  
Sdrive: Hey Cosmo  
  
Cosmo: What?  
  
Sdrive: Hey Tea  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Cosmo: What did you want to tell me?  
  
Tea: I don't know  
  
Cosmo: I wasn't talking to you  
  
Tea: Oh just shut up.  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Sdrive: Did she just say?  
  
Some Dude: Aye, she did.  
  
Sdrive: Where did you come from?  
  
Some Dude: *disappeared*  
  
Sdrive: Ok that was randomn  
  
Mokuba: *crashes into card case*  
  
Grandpa: NOOO you evil children. All children should be burned  
  
All: *stare at Grandpa*  
  
Sdrive: What did you say?  
  
Grandpa: I said all children should be given a hug  
  
All: O.O  
  
Phone: ring ring.  
  
Grandpa: *walks over to phone and answers* Da Hello  
  
Girl: Your pizzas are ready  
  
Grandpa: Ididn't order any pizzas you have the wrong number.  
  
Girl: When will you pick up your laundry?  
  
Grandpa: What laundry? What happened to the talk of the Pizzas?  
  
Girl: May I ask who's calling?  
  
Grandpa: You called me. You have the wrong number. Hello?  
  
Girl: *mimicking grandpa*  
  
Grandpa: Hello? You have the wrong number. My wife left mew for some guy in the street and I have no laundry. Hello?  
  
Girl: Please Hold for 10 hours.  
  
Grandpa: But I don't want to, oh all right. *waits a few seconds*  
  
Girl: *lauging at Grandpa*  
  
Grandpa: *stops waiting* You have the wrong number. Hello?  
  
Sdrive: Ahhh, Sugar High Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ryou: I'm here  
  
Bakura: I'm here  
  
Sdrive: Hi guys *takes pictures* hey, I'm a paparazzi. BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
----------  
  
Sdrive: Well that's all I can think of for right now. If you want to be in this story and do funny stuff then just review, and tell me your gender. That helps a lot. Oh please give me suggestions for what I can do. Hope to see you at Yugi's/Itnama's/Cosmo's Party. Power to the Hikari's 


	2. What Would You Do For Friendship

Sdrive: Insanity is bliss and if this story doesn't have any insanity then I don't know what I'll do.  
  
Shi: Get on little doggy  
  
Sdrive: O.O Right, uh any way's Reviews are in the story. And there will be fun, Excitement, and FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tea: Oh boy  
  
Sdrive: This just in, I lied. There will be no friendship speeches.  
  
Everyone: YAY  
  
Tea: Oh man  
  
Sdrive: On with the fic  
  
Shi: He don't own em.  
  
----------  
  
Itnama: Now that everyone's here lets play a game  
  
Tea: Can it be a game about friendship?  
  
All (Except Sdrive): *NOOOOOOOO  
  
Sdrive: Wait, sure Tea we will play a game about friendship.  
  
All: What?  
  
Sdrive: *whispers so Tea can't hear* Just work with me here ok?  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Sdrive: All right One more thing everyone, this may not be as random of a chapter as last one. I was really bored last time. If I'm going to play a game like this it has to have some order to it. But don't worry the next game will be really random BWHAHAHAHA  
  
Yugi: Who are you talking to?  
  
Sdrive: Monkeys!  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHH *runs screaming*  
  
Mina: I'm here *takes picture of the game shop*  
  
Laural: I'm here with my Yami.  
  
Lauren: Bakura!!!!! ^__^  
  
Bakura: Ra please no!  
  
Lauren: *hugs Bakura*  
  
Sdrive: all right the game is called What Would You Do For Friends? *sets the board game up*  
  
Tea: Hey one of those pieces looks like me  
  
Sdrive: You dim wit they look like all of us.  
  
Tea: Oh ok.  
  
Sdrive -_- Ra please save us all ok here are you're A, and B cards. I will roll first. *rolls die* 3. *moves token that looks like Sdrive* Now I pick up a card. *picks up card*  
  
Tea: Wait, how do you play?  
  
Sdrive: Good question. The rules are simple. You roll the die and move the number of spaces. The object is not to be sent to the Shadow Realm in the Middle of the Board. When you land on your space you pick up a card and read it aloud. It will be a question that gives you a dilemma about what you would do for friends. There will be two choices. Then every one guesses what you would do. They then put down either their A or B card depending on the two choices that are given and what they think the person would do for friendship. Then the person who rolled tells the others what choice they chose. Then the others flip up the cards. If they guess right then they get to keep playing. If they guess wrong their token is sent to the Shadow Realm Spot on the board. If your token is sent to the Shadow Realm then you are out of the game and you lose. The game keeps going until only one person is left not standing in the Shadow Realm. The last two people standing have to keep the rolling and picking up cards until some one gets the answer wrong and they lose. If you land on a Shadow Space you have to choose one person. You pick up a card and read put the question and two options. If the person you chose guesses correctly then they both stay where they are and game continues normally. If the answers don't match then both players pieces are sent to the Shadow Realm Spot and they both lose. If you land on a spot with one a picture of the Sennen Puzzle, Scale, Taunk, or Key then you get to roll again. If you land on a space with a picture of the Sennen Rod, Harp (My Sennen ((Millennium)) Item), Ring, or Eye then your piece is instantly sent to the Shadow Realm and you automatically lose. Ok?  
  
Tea: Ok ^__^ I think I'll like this game.  
  
Sdrive: not as much as the rest of us will. Ok my card says: You are walking down the street when you see Tea has her foot stuck in a pot hole in the middle of the street. There is a big bulldozer about to flatten her, you either  
  
A: Run In front of the Bulldozer and push her out of the way of danger and save her.  
  
B: Let her get hit, pretend you didn't see anything and know that you did the whole world a favor.  
  
All: *Put their cards down*  
  
Sdrive: I choose choice B.  
  
Mina + Malik + Marik + Cosmo + Wanda + Itnama + Laurel + Lauren + Bakura + Ryou + Mokuba + Yugi + Avril + Shi + Brian + Some Dude: *show a B card*  
  
Tea: I chose A  
  
Sdrive: Hey, dude, where did you come from?  
  
Some Dude: *disappeared*  
  
Sdrive: How does he do that? Well any way since Grandpa's on the phone he doesn't get a vote.  
  
Grandpa: Hello? Where are you. I don't like pizza it constipates me. Hello?  
  
Girl: *still laughing at him*  
  
Sdrive: Well Tea since you guessed wrong you lose and and your piece is sent to the Shadow Realm Spot.  
  
Tea: Oh man  
  
Sdrive: But that's not all, it wouldn't be a fun game if only your token was sent to the Shadow Realm Spot. No. because your token got sent to the Shadow Realm spot, you yourself will be sent to the Shadow Realm, curtisy of my Sennen Harp.  
  
Sennen Harp: *flash of light*  
  
Tea: *Sent to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Sdrive: Well I'm done playing that game. Lets play something else  
  
All: Ok!  
  
Grandpa: What Hello?  
  
Girl: Look out!  
  
Grandpa: Dahhh *ducks from nothing* Did it miss me?  
  
Girl: Please take off your pants and run around the block screaming I'm insane I'm insane.  
  
Grandpa: But I don't wan_Ok. *Takes of pants and runs around the block yelling I'm insane*  
  
Girl: *howling with laughter*  
  
Zenryo: I'm here.  
  
Sdrive: *evil smile* All right I'm in the mood for another game. Lets play Truth or Dare. I'll go first. Zenryo Truth or Dare.  
  
Zenryo: Idiot Apprentice, I don't fear anything from you. I will choose dare!  
  
Sdrive: *bigger evil Smile* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Zenryo: Shut up *spots something out side* I will get you you worthless tard. *runs out of the room*  
  
All: *hear screaming* *screaming suddenly stops*  
  
Zenryo: I feel better  
  
Sdrive: O.O Ok not in my story. My dare to you is to NEVER do that again in this story.  
  
Zenryo: Ha never.  
  
Sdrive: Fine, then the consequence is no two dares. Now you have to say that I'm better than you in everything and after you have said that you will be sent to the Shadow Realm with Tea.  
  
Zenryo: Oh fine I will go with the first dare.  
  
Sdrive: That's right you will. Now it's your turn  
  
Zenryo: Fine, Lauren Truth or dare.  
  
Lauren: Dare  
  
Zenryo: I dare you to tell Bakura that you hate him.  
  
Lauren: No, Any thing but that.  
  
Sdrive: You cause too many problems. Your too complicated for this story. I can't keep you in for much longer.  
  
Zenryo: Don't care. Lauren say it.  
  
Lauren: Never!  
  
Zenryo: then *disappears*  
  
Lauren: What just happened?  
  
Sdrive: *Hides Sennen Harp* I don't know  
  
Lauren: I love you Bakura *hugs Bakura*  
  
Zenryo: *in Shadow Realm* When I'm done reading this story I'm going to find my idiot apprentice and kill him. Hey a Red Eyes. Come here I want to pet you  
  
Kel: Who loves orange soda.  
  
All: Kel loves orange soda  
  
Kel: Is it Truuuuuuuuuuuuee?  
  
All: mmmhmmmm  
  
Kel: I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Sdrive: Want some orange Soda?  
  
Kel: Yeah  
  
Grandpa: *comes back with pants still off* *goes to the phone* Hello You have the Wrong Number.  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: well that's all for this chapter. The last one was funnier but at least Tea's gone now.  
  
Shi: Thank Ra  
  
Sdrive: So, if you have any new suggestions for the story or if you want to be in it then just review. Oh by the way, the game What Would You Do For Friendship, came strictly from my own head. I thought that up myself. I'm so proud of my self. So that I do own. Well review. Power to the Hikari's 


	3. How Long Can You Be Random?

Sdrive: I've lost it. You are all going to be destroyed. BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Shi: Hikari chill out. What have I told you about eating Ice cream after sugar?  
  
Sdrive: BOO HAHAHA! Let the story Commence!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sdrive: Don't make me say it.  
  
Yugi: You have to.  
  
Sdrive: No I will never admit it.  
  
Yugi: Ok, I hope you can find a good lawyer.  
  
Sdrive: Damn, me no own there happy now.  
  
Yugi: Quite Happy thanks  
  
Uncle: One more thing. Sdrive is sorry Lauren and Laurel. From the first Review it sounded like the reverse. He didn't mean to mix you both up.  
  
Sdrive: I could have told them that you know. Any way, on with the fic  
  
------------  
  
Grandpa: Hello? You have the wrong number.  
  
Sdrive: Ok now *sees something* Uh oh.  
  
Zenryo: I'm going to kill you Sdrive.  
  
Tea: Yay I'm back.  
  
Sdrive: Red Eyes.  
  
Zenryo: *looks excited* Red Eyes! Where? *again disappears*  
  
Sdrive: *hides Sennen Harp* Now who keeps doing that?  
  
Tea: I want to play What Would You Do For Friendship!  
  
All: Ok  
  
Tea: And I'm going to roll the die. *rolls die* Now to pick up the card *picks up the card* If You are walking down the street and see that Tea, hey that's me, has just dropped her groceries, you  
  
A. Help her pick up her groceries  
  
B. Laugh at her, Step on the bread she bought and laugh at her some more.  
  
All: *put down their cards*  
  
Mina + Malik + Marik + Cosmo + Wanda + Itnama + Laurel + Lauren + Bakura + Ryou + Mokuba + Yugi + Avril + Shi + Brian + Some Dude: *show a B card*  
  
Sdrive: Now just hold on, Where do you keep coming from and how do you get here?  
  
Some Dude: *Disapears*  
  
Sdrive: That's it. The next time he shows up I'm going to find out who he is.  
  
Some Dude: *appears* *disappears*  
  
Sdrive: ARG!  
  
Tea: I choose A. I guess that means that you all lose.  
  
All: Hey wait a minute. *all get sent to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Sdrive: Grr, well no problem I'll just, wait what?  
  
Zenryo: There you are!  
  
Sdrive: AHHH *uses Sennen Harp and gets all but Zenryo out*  
  
Sdrive: That was close. Ok Tea, lets play a new game, all we have to do is act crazy and stupid. The first one to say anything slightly making sense is the first to lose.  
  
Mina: Monkeys!  
  
Shi: AHHHHHHH, Giant sea boogers  
  
Joey: I was supposed to say cheese  
  
Tea: I'm Tinkey Winkey  
  
Brian: Look out  
  
Tea: You lose, ur um donkeys  
  
Brian: *comes in driving a train* Choo choo, baby choo choo.  
  
Itnama: I have a confession to make.  
  
All: What?  
  
Itnama: I'm a cross dresser.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Itnama: didn't you hear me? I just said I like Eggs  
  
Crocker: My magic detecting devices are detecting magic. I hate it when they do that. *sees Cosmo and Wanda* FAIRY GOD PARENTS! *does a crocker*  
  
Cosmo: Fairies? Where?  
  
Tea: I'm Barney  
  
Tristan: *picks his nose*  
  
Mina: I thought I made you do that in my strory?  
  
Tristan: *picks nose*  
  
Mina: oh well  
  
Sdrive: Hey I think more guests are coming?  
  
Mina: I think you just lost?  
  
Sdrive: But I mistyped and put a question mark so there for it was strange, uh I think  
  
Mina: Hey there they are  
  
Maleeha: *takes random picture* Hi  
  
Sdrive: Hey hows it going?  
  
Tea: You lose.  
  
Kaiba: I'm back from the trip.  
  
Mokuba: Hey Yugi do you have any three's  
  
Yugi: What's a Three  
  
Kaiba: Good job Yugi. Alright Mokuba, lets go *leaves*  
  
Mokuba: Ok, bye Yugi. *leaves*  
  
Yugi: Alright everyone you can come back out now  
  
Tea: Weee heheheheheheheheheehe  
  
Itnama: Well I have to go bye  
  
All: Bye  
  
Itnama: *goes to Shadow Realm*  
  
Tea: I'm the Wiggles  
  
Sdrive: Hey Mina I have something to show you  
  
Mina: Ok  
  
Sdrive + Mina: *go to another room*  
  
Mina: What did you want to show me?  
  
Sdrive: This has to be kept a complete secret  
  
Mina: Uh, Ok  
  
Sdrive: *pulls out a wand* I stole this from Cosmo. He's to dumb to notice that it's missing, and he's to dangerous to let him keep it.  
  
Mina: So, why are you showing it to me.  
  
Sdrive: You gave me the How To Destroy A God Machine. I felt I had to think of something to give you. And besides, just think about it, you could use this in your story Random Funny Things, and we could also cause mayhem in my story using it. Or at least funny stuff  
  
Mina: Sounds good  
  
Sdrive: lets do it  
  
Sdrive +Mina: *come back*  
  
Nadako: Hey Every one.  
  
Sdrive + Mina: Hi!  
  
Nadako: I just saw you two come from that room, what were you talking about?  
  
Mina: Should we tell her?  
  
Sdrive: Sure, she could help us cause mayhem, or funny stuff.  
  
Nadako: I'm not much for Humor but I guess I could give it a try.  
  
Mina: Sdrive stole Cosmo's Wand and gave it to me.  
  
Nadako: Cool.  
  
Sdrive: Hey, where's Mina?  
  
Nadako: She'll be here soon. I like to cause Mayhem, after all I am an evil authoress  
  
Sdrive: and I'm evil and good, and humorous. HAHAHA  
  
Mina: Lets get started.  
  
-------------  
  
Sdrive: Well that's all for now. What should we do with our wand. I have some ideas, but Reviewer's ideas are always welcome. Please send your thoughts, Ideas, and yourself and I'll put it in. Except you Zenryo, unless it actually works with my writing ethic.  
  
Zenryo: *in Shadow Realm reading story* Damn  
  
Sdrive: Well I have to go. Power to the Hikari's 


	4. The Hikari's

Sdrive: Inspiration has struck me.  
  
Shi: Oh the seven hells cannot save me now.  
  
Sdrive: I think I have lost it. Without further a due The Whakey Weekend. I don't own any thing. SO leave me alone  
  
Lawers: Ok *leave*  
  
-----------  
  
Mika: I'm here  
  
All: Hi  
  
Bakura: I have finally got the Perfect plan all set up *runs over to Yugi* *steals Yugi's Deck*  
  
Yugi: Hey my deck!  
  
Bakura: *shuffles through cards* It's here somewhere, AHA. Now to take over the World. I use the Powers of My Sennen Ring to bring forth Osiris  
  
Osiris: ROAR! *blows something up* ROAR  
  
Nadako: Oh no  
  
Mina: That's not good.  
  
Sdrive: We need to stop it. Mina, I wish You, Nadako, and I had cool Super Hero Costumes and Cool Super Hero Names.  
  
Mina: You got it. *twirls wand* *raises wand* DING POOF  
  
Nadako: I'm Captain Angst (CA)  
  
Mina: I'm General Ethel Mao Zedong Celery Cheesenip Fairy (GEMZCCF ((Sorry but I had to add that on since you have the wand)))  
  
Sdrive: And I'm Happy Humor (HH) and together we make the Super Hero Team, The Hikari's  
  
Bakura: No one can stop me now!  
  
HH: Not so fast evil fiend  
  
CA: Techinically he's a Tomb Robber  
  
HH: So he is.  
  
Bakura: Oh no, it's The Hikari's  
  
HH: Quick, lets use our Hikari Powers to make him put Osiris back.  
  
GEMZCCF: Good Idea,  
  
CA: Let's do it.  
  
GEMZCCF + CA + HH: *use hikari powers*  
  
Bakura: I won't look  
  
HH: Oh no it's not working GEMZCCF Use your Wand to stop Osiris!  
  
GEMZCCF: *uses wand* DING BTHHHH  
  
HH: Oh no the wand not working BTHHHH noise. What's wrong?  
  
CA: Osiris is a God Card and magic doesn't affect God Cards. It's also a dragon which makes it even more uneffective.  
  
HH: Maybe I'll use my happy staff to make it laugh and then maybe we can try the wand again  
  
GEMZCCF: I don't think so. Your staff uses magic  
  
HH: Damn  
  
GEMZCCF: What about the How To Destroy A God Machine.  
  
HH: Of course. But it needs to be asleep.  
  
CA: I can do that, *looks through Pokemon Cards* I use my shadow magic to bring Jigglypuff out of the card.  
  
Jigglypuff (JP): Jiggly?  
  
CA: JP use sing  
  
JP: *sings*  
  
Osiris: RAOR *blows up JP*  
  
HH: Oh no, JP was originally a card, it's sing attack had an effect, Osiris isn't affected by effects.  
  
CA: There is only one thing left to do.  
  
HH: No please not that.  
  
Some Dude: Afraid so  
  
HH: Who are you?  
  
Some Dude: *disappears*  
  
HH: NOOOOOOO  
  
CA: It's ok, some day you will find out who he is.  
  
GEMZCCF: CA is right.  
  
HH: Thanks you two are the best. Now back to the tragedy at hand  
  
CA: Is it depressing Tragedy?  
  
HH: What we have to do sure is. Hey Tea  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
HH: We Have to. GEMZCCF I wish we all had Ear Muffs except for Osiris  
  
GEMZCCF: *holds up wand* DING BTHHHH  
  
HH: What why can't we make a wish?  
  
Crocker: Because I'm using my Fairy devices to stop you.  
  
Wanda: Hey where did you get the wand any way?  
  
HH + GEMZCCF + CA: Uh, internet  
  
Wanda: Oh ok.  
  
HH + GEMZCCF + CA: Phew  
  
Grandpa: You have the wrong number  
  
HH: Would you shut up  
  
Some Dude: I'll stop him, *hits Crocker and Breaks Fairy Device*  
  
HH: I wanted Grandpa to shut up  
  
Some Dude: Whoops  
  
HH: Now please tell me who you are  
  
Some Dude: Don't you have a dragon to stop  
  
HH: Oh yeah *turns around  
  
Some Dude: *disappears*  
  
HH: *turns around* Damn, *turns around* Ear Muffs  
  
GEMZCCF: Right *Holds up Wand* DING POOF  
  
HH: Alright we all have Ear Muffs Tea, begin the Friend Ship Speech.  
  
-----------  
  
HH: Uh whoops, look over there  
  
All: *turn around*  
  
HH: *turns back into Sdrive*  
  
All: *turn around*  
  
Sdrive: Well, Cliff hanger, That was good wasn't it.  
  
Shi: General Ethel Mao Zedong Celery Cheesenip Fairy, Captain Angst, and Happy Humor?  
  
Sdrive: Right, other wise know as the Hikari's  
  
Shi: Please take me out of the next chapter  
  
Sdrive: Nope, now, will Tea's Friend Ship speech work, I don't know. Should it or shouldn't it, It's up to you.  
  
Shi: Do I have Ear Muffs?  
  
Sdrive: Nope  
  
Shi: then it shouldn't work  
  
Sdrive: Don't care. Please review. Power to the Hikari's 


	5. The Dream of the Pink and Orange Bunnies...

Sdrive: Yay I'm insane.  
  
Shi: This is news to the readers how?  
  
Sdrive: Let's get on with the story. Oh yeah, one more thing. It's called the Enter-Someone's-Dreams Machine, my bad. Hey look over there.  
  
All: *Turn*  
  
Sdrive: *Changes back into HH*  
  
----------  
  
( ) Mind link  
  
Tea: Ok listen Osiris, Fighting is not nice. If you keep fighting then you will have no friends and if you have no friends-  
  
Osiris: ROAR!!!!! *attacks Tea*  
  
Tea: AHHHHH!!! *runs around trying to dodge the attack*  
  
HH: This isn't good, if Tea can't get Osiris to sleep then we won't have any way of stopping it.  
  
CA: What?  
  
HH: What?  
  
CA: What?  
  
HH: Stop that! Any way. Tea try harder.  
  
Tea: As long as, ahhhh, he almost got me.  
  
HH: GEMZCCF we need a loud speaker and a lot of speakers.  
  
GEMZCCF: What!  
  
HH: *slaps head*  
  
CA + GEMZCCF: What?  
  
HH: *walks over to GEMZCCF* *takes off GEMZCCF's Ear Muffs* WE NEED A LOUD SPEAKER AND A LOT OF SPEAKERS!!!  
  
GEMZCCF: You got it *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
HH: NOW TEA GO OVER TO THE-WAIT JUST IN CASE. GEMZCCF WE NEED A BIG MICROPHONE AND AN EVEN BIGGER MEGAPHONE!  
  
GEMZCCF: You got it *holds up Wand* DING POOF  
  
HH: TEA, USE THE LOUD SPEAKER. HOLD THE MEGAPHONE UP TO THE MICROPHONE AND BEGIN AGAIN!!!  
  
Tea: Ok. *very loud voice* FRIENDS ARE THE BEST THINGS IN THE WORLD. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS THEN YOU HAVE NO LIFE. IN ORDER TO SUCCEED- AND THAT'S WHY YOU NEED FRIENDS.  
  
HH: GOOD JOB TEA.  
  
Osiris: ZZZZZ  
  
HH: NOW LETS-  
  
GEMZCCF: You do realize that your Caps lock is still on right.  
  
HH: YEAH THE BUTTON BROKE OFF. COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME  
  
GEMZCCF: No problem *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
HH: That's much better thank you. Now to use the Enter-Someone's-Dreams Machine.  
  
CA: What?  
  
HH: That's it! I've had enough. I wish us three had mind link so that we could hear each other.  
  
GEMZCCF: You wish it, I'll grant it *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
HH: (ok now lets get to work)  
  
CA: (You know Now that we don't need the muffs we also don't need mind link)  
  
HH: (I like mind link)  
  
CA: (Why?)  
  
HH: (It's cool)  
  
CA: (cool)  
  
GEMZCCF: (Wait. Don't we need to know how to destroy Osiris?)  
  
HH: (True we will use the How to Kill A God book ((Not part of the Big Blue Book Of Anger Management or the Lessons in the Art of Destruction and Demolition to the Yami Civilization Series)))  
  
CA: (good idea)  
  
HH: (lets read the first chapter together)  
  
How to Kill A God Book 1  
  
Intro: Many Different Gods  
  
There are many different Gods out there, and they all need to be killed in different ways. There are some that fly, some that swim, but all are immortal. The only way to destroy them is if you have the Enter-Someone's- Dreams Machine. Below is an index to help you find which God you need to kill and how to kill it. Happy Killing  
  
HH: (it say's that Osiris is on page 13)  
  
GEMZCCF: (I like monkeys)  
  
HH: (What does that have to do with anything?)  
  
GEMZCCF: (well your story is called the Whaky Weekend. If we don't do weird stuff then it won't be funny.)  
  
HH: (Good point. I hope that this book makes you do weird stuff)  
  
Chapter 1: Osiris Needs To Die?  
  
Well unfortunately you need to be inside of Osiris's Dream or else You can't destroy it. Sooo, ACTIVATE THE STUPID MACHINE AND ENTER IT'S DREAMS YOU MORONS!!!  
  
HH: (Quick turn on the machine)  
  
CA: (The machine is turned on)  
  
Book: Ok, now  
  
GEMZCCF: (AHHHH The book can talk)  
  
HH: (Ow, my mind. No it can't. I just needed some way for the readers to know when we were reading because I can never make Italicize work.)  
  
GEMZCCF: (oh ok)  
  
Book: Now that we have all had a good scare it's time for the next step. If you look above your heads you will notice a dream bubble thing that was not visible to you before. Just jump in and then read the next step.  
  
Peace Writer: I'm here.  
  
HH + GEMZCCF + CA: *jump into dream bubble*  
  
Peace Writer: Where did they go?  
  
Yami: It's time to duel.  
  
Peace Writer: Okay.  
  
HH: (Where are we?)  
  
CA: (Is this Osiris's Dream?  
  
GEMZCCF: (This is not possible)  
  
CA: (It's Pink and Orange Bunnies frolicking in a field filled with Purple and Yellow Spotted daisies singing the Happy Song)  
  
HH: (Time to look at the book)  
  
Book: When entering Osirisis dream you will be instantly transferred to a field with Pink and Orange bunnies frolicking in a field filled with Purple and Yellow Spotted daisies while singing the Happy Song. This is not uncommon because pretty soon Osiris will appear to destroy the Peach Trees that live there.  
  
CA: (live there?)  
  
Book: Yes that's right live there. Now shut up and let me finish.  
  
HH: (Hey you can't tell CA To shut up. You (The Book) Was created by GEMZCCF, The idea of how the chapters read I thought using from the Big Blue Book of Anger Management, and you are being written by me. So don't you dare tell the person who's ideas your based off of to shut up)  
  
GEMZCCF: (you do realize that your talking to a book right)  
  
HH: (Yes. No more delays. Onward and upward)  
  
Book: Now that you have done your little ranting it's time to collect the ingredients. You will need 5 ingredients. I will list them for you.  
  
1. 5,000 pounds of boogers  
  
2. 3 empty milk cartons  
  
3. 2 lab mice bent on taking over the world  
  
4. a ham sandwhich  
  
5. Sugar and Coffee mixed together.  
  
These items are needed in order to defeat Osiris. Then you will have to put them into a big vat, and say a friend ship speech in order for the Cheese Smell to be performed correctly.  
  
HH: (I wonder if it means Chi Spell)  
  
Book: In case you were wondering I don't mean Chi Spell I mean Cheese Smell.  
  
HH: (Well ok. GEMZCCF You know what to do.)  
  
GEMZCCF: (Ok) *holds up wand* DING BTHHHHH (What's wrong?)  
  
HH: (I don't know lets check the book.)  
  
Book: AFTER NOTE: You can not use any magic wands to get these items for two reasons. One: Because it says so in the rules, and Two: Your inside of a Dragons' dream remember. You can't use magic to defeat a dragon. But you can use the items that are sitting over there next too the bunnies.  
  
HH: (Hey look all the ingredients)  
  
GEMZCCF: (now all we need to do is put them in a big vat and say a friendship speech.)  
  
The Hikari's: *shudder*  
  
HH: *takes ingredients* *puts them into vat* (Now what?)  
  
Book: Now have someone jump up at the vat and say ogga booga aieeeee, and then the ingredients will mysteriously fuse together and form a liquid. Or you could use a Polymerization card and fuse them together. But I think the first way is more fun.  
  
Some Dude: OGGA BOOGA AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HH: (How in the seven hells did you get here?)  
  
Some Dude: *disappears*  
  
CA: (don't worry about that now. The ingredients are all mixed together. Now all we need to do is say a friendship speech. But who in the seven hells would want to do that)  
  
HH: (well I think we all know who would, but unfortunately I fear she would be too happy with the happy field. So, wait what is that?)  
  
Osiris: ROAR!!! *Blows up a peach tree*  
  
HH: (You guys are my best friends)  
  
Vat: *boils green and a smell comes out and kills Osiris*  
  
HH: (hey a cheese smell is in the air.)  
  
CA: (but how did that happen?)  
  
HH: (well I figured that in saying that you guys were my best friends was enough to count as a friendship speech)  
  
CA: (Good thinking)  
  
GEMZCCF: (Yeah but now that Osiris is gone how will that effect our stay here)  
  
HH: (Oh no, the Real Osiris is gone and now the dream bubble is falling apart. Quick lets read the book)  
  
Book: If you have successfully defeated Osiris and the dream bubble thing is falling apart, THEN USE THE MACHINE TO ESCAPE YOU IDIOTS. IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT HARD TO FIGURE OUT. Ok that's the end of this chapter.  
  
HH: (Quick lets use the machine)  
  
The Hikari's: *escape* *appear in game shop*  
  
HH: (Way to go you guy's. know GEMZCCF I wish we were in a dark corner and back to normal)  
  
GEMZCCF: (You got it) *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Yugi: Hey where were you guy's?  
  
Sdrive + Mina + Nadako: Uhh, internet?  
  
Yugi: Ok.  
  
Peace Writer: NOO I lost *runs away crying*  
  
Yami: serves him right for trying to win through a Catapult Turtle deck.  
  
Grandpa: You have the wrong number and my legs are cold because I don't have my pants on hello?  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: yay that was fun. Ok everyone, Random wakyness will return next chapter. Even I don't know what will happen. Time to thank the Reviewers.  
  
Peace Writer - Happy now? Sorry, you'll have more to do in the next chapter and I'll have a talk with Yami about hurting your feelings.  
  
Bakura-is-mine: Thanks for the compliment  
  
Zenryo: I'm glad your happy. Mina's friends call her General Ethel Mao Zedong Celery Cheesenip, I just added Fairy to the end of it.  
  
Nari: I will see if I can put you and your Yami in next chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Mina-chan AMD: I'm glad you don't mind. And I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Nadako-mika: I'm glad you liked the name. Tell Mina I'm sorry that she was a bit upset, no wait, no I'm not. Why do you think it's Power to the Hikari's. Yami's don't count. I take great pleasure in torturing Yami's. Where did your Bunny and Flowers thing come from anyway? Well I used it in my story any way.  
  
Sdrive: From all of us down here in Japan holding the creator of Yugioh Hostage, uh I mean here in the good o'l country of North America, Power to the Hikari's. 


	6. Who Wants To Be An Idoit And Whose Line ...

Sdrive: Ok, I'm insane and here's the deal, Random Insanity for a while and then we will play some games.  
  
Bakura: Shit!  
  
Sdrive: What!?! There will be no swearing. Oh by the way, Mina's game Who Wants to be an idiot, will be here, Thanks Mina. After that it will Be My Edition of Whose Line Is It Anyway? If Whose Line sucks I'm very sorry. I don't think I'm that good. Well on to the fic.  
  
Sdrive: It's been a long while so I thought for the fun of it I would. Tea you know what to do.  
  
Tea: I don't own my friendship speeches ^__^ and for all of you out there who think I'm friendship crazed, I actually hate all people. But every one thinks it's funny so I say it ^__^  
  
----------  
  
With Honor: I'm here!  
  
Mina: Great *takes picture*  
  
Bakura: So how old are you any way Shi?  
  
Shi: I'm not sure.  
  
Brian: The Trains are coming  
  
Tea: For I'm a friendship obseesed freak, for I'm a friend ship obsessed freak, for I'm a friendship obsessed freak..  
  
All: We get the picture already  
  
Seto: That's enough! Mokuba told me about the Party and..You!  
  
Cosmo: Me  
  
Seto: Get away from my Blue Fuzzy Slippers their my precious.  
  
Cosmo: Oh no he found me out.  
  
Timmy: I'm here  
  
Wanda: Blah blah blah your needs *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Timmy: *sent to Shadow Realm*  
  
Mokuba: I'm back!  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
Seto: *holding fuzzy slippers* My Precious ^_____^  
  
Yugi: It's time to duel Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Fine I play the Blue Fuzzy Slippers of My Precious in cute mode.  
  
Yugi: On second thought, how bout some punch?  
  
Seto: Ok  
  
Yugi: *punches Kaiba*  
  
Seto: *hurting* yippee that ouched. My Precious ^_____^  
  
Zenryo: I'm back to kill you!  
  
Sdrive: Ahhh evil maniac!  
  
Zenryo: That's meeeeeeeeee  
  
Sdrive: not you, her.  
  
Mokuba: CANDY CANDY CANDY!!!  
  
Zenryo: That's Mokuba!  
  
With Honor: OGGA BOOGA AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Sdrive: Oh no.  
  
Tea: Friends are...  
  
Mina: Uh oh,  
  
Nadako: That's not good  
  
Mina + Nadako + Sdrive: A Cheese Smell!!!  
  
All: 0.0 uh, ok..*takes steps away from Sdrive, Mina, Nadako*  
  
Computer: Sdrive has mail!  
  
Sdrive: cool.  
  
Spongebob: I'm ready  
  
Wanda: *sends Spongebob to Shadow Realm* Oh no you ain't  
  
Sdrive: There will be some one coming to host something. Cool!  
  
Mina: That's not good.  
  
Nari: I'm here  
  
Cosmo: *takes pictures*  
  
Mika(Nadako's Yami): I'm Hungry  
  
Nadako: Shut up Mika  
  
Mika: Make Me.  
  
Nadako: *hits Mika with Bob*  
  
Sdrive: So that's where Bob went.  
  
Kaiya (Mina's Yami): Get ready Here is the special host.  
  
Mina: I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.  
  
Kaiya: I'm Kaiya and it's time to play Who Wants To Be An Idiot?  
  
Sdrive: Hey I remember this game.  
  
Mina: I wish I could forget it.  
  
Wanda: you got it *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Mina: Kaiya, what are you doing?  
  
Kaiya: Hosting a game and Seto Kaiba is the first contestant.  
  
Seto: Not again, you can't make me,  
  
Kaiya: Fine then I will have,  
  
Some Dude: I'll Play!!!  
  
Kaiya: Ok  
  
Sdrive: There you are!!!  
  
Some Dude: *disappears*  
  
Sdrive: *starts to cry* why me?  
  
Mina + Nadako: It's ok, You'll figure out who he is someday  
  
Sdrive: thanks.  
  
Kaiya: Well who am I going to get to play this?  
  
Sdrive: Have Zenryo play.  
  
Zenryo: Ok.  
  
Sdrive: hehehe..  
  
Zenryo: What was that.  
  
Sdrive: nothing, *to Mina* I wish Zenryo was a moron  
  
Mina: You got it *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Kaiya: Now of course Zenryo you have three life lines, 75/25, ask an idiot, and smell the cheese. Are you ready?  
  
Zenryo: Yes  
  
Kaiya: Then lets play, Who Wants To Be An Idiot? *stupid music as the lights dim* For one booger, How many boogers does it take to equal 5 pounds of snot a) 12 ounces b) 4 inches c) 34354534535365346346346 liters d) kwagasak  
  
Zenyo: It's obviously a kwagasak  
  
Kaiya: That's right. Next question for 2 chickens, what is your name? a) Zenryo b) Matt c) emblidge d) my precious  
  
Zenryo: hmmm, I think I have to use a life line. I think I'll use smell the cheese.  
  
Kaiya: ok here's what you do. You smell some cheese until you think you have an answer.  
  
Zenryo: Ok *smells cheese for **starts timmer** **stops timer** an hour* The answer is my precious.  
  
Kaiya: Your right. Ok now for three earings: Which of these is NOT in my nose a) hair b) boogers c) sense of smell d) fhsflajlfjhasfhllfjjfhf  
  
Zenryo: Damn, I knew a question like this would come up. I think I need another life line. I'll use ask an idiot.  
  
Kaiya: Ok Seto you have all the time in the world to help him.  
  
Seto: My Precious ^_____________________________________________________^  
  
Zenryo: Ok I guess I'm going with My Precious ^_____________________________________________________^  
  
Kaiya: Oh man, that's absolutely right. Now for four pens: Who is writing this story? a) Sdrive b) Sdrive c) Sdrive, d)Sdrive  
  
Zenryo: Hmmm *gets an idea* Yo Seto  
  
Seto: My Precious ^_____________________________________________________^  
  
Zenryo: The Answer is My Precious ^________________________________________^  
  
Kaiya: Absolutely correct!  
  
5 hours later...  
  
Kaiya, and that's right. Now for A Chicken Farm. Here is the question. Who is the most annoying person in the world? a) Tea b) Seto c) Zenryo d) Some Dude  
  
Zenryo: I really don't know I think I have to use 75/25  
  
Kaiya: Ok the computer will take away three wrong answers and leave you with 1 answer. a) Tea is the only one left.  
  
Zenyro: Oh man, that didn't help a lot. Oh man, um, uh, well I think I have to go with d) My Precious ^________________________________________^  
  
Seto: My Precious ^___________________^  
  
Kaiya: Is that your final choice.  
  
Zenro: yes  
  
Kaiya: Congrat's you win. Know one more thing you can play double or nothing if you can get this next question right. Only if you want to.  
  
Zenryo: will this mean I will get two chicken farms?  
  
Kayia: Yes  
  
Zenryo: Then yes I will  
  
Kaiya: Ok then, now all you have to do is answer which of these is the greatest duel monster card in the world. a) Dark Magician b) Dark Magician Girl c) Blue Fuzzy Slippers of My Precious or d) Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Zenryo: well it certaintly isn't d. *magic wears off* Wait a minute, no wait, it's still not d.  
  
Sdrive: What happened Mina  
  
Mina: You can't use magic to win contests  
  
Sdrive: Damn, and I have use Dark Magic Curtain to bring out Dark Magician all these years and didn't even know I was cheating.  
  
Zenryo: well since the game is called Who Wants To Be An Idiot. I'm going to be an idiot and choose the right choice there for I won't lose. I choose d. Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Kaiya: Is that Your Final Choice?  
  
Zenryo: Yes it is.  
  
Kaiya: I'm sorry the answer was c) Blue Fuzzy Slippers of My Precious  
  
Zenyro: Damn *disappears*  
  
Sdrive: *hides Sennen Harp* now seriously folks who keeps doing that? Oh well let's do something else  
  
Grandpa: Hello?  
  
Girl: Look out you're an idiot  
  
Grandpa: Oh no, I'm an idiot.  
  
Girl: Your about to attack your self look out.  
  
Grandpa: *ducks* did I miss me? Hello, I'm pretty sure you have the wrong number.  
  
Sdrive: *whispers to Mina*  
  
Mina: That sounds good! *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Sdrive: And Welcome to Whose Line Is It Any Way, on Tonight's show, I love my friends Tea Gardner, My Precious Seto Kaiba, Boy I wish I was taller..  
  
Mina: Ok. *starts to hold up wand*  
  
Sdrive: No. it was a joke.  
  
Mina: oh, sorry  
  
Sdrive: Boy I wish I was taller, Yugi Moto, and My wife thinks I'm an idiot, Cosmo, I'm Sdrive, come on down and have some fun. Hi I'm Sdrive and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway, the show where everythings made up and the points don't matter that's right the points are just like Yami's  
  
Yami's: Hey!  
  
Hikari's (Not the Super Hero's): YEAH!  
  
Sdrive: Ok the first game we will play is called Props, this is for all four of you, I'm going to give you some props and you have to think up as many things for them as you can. *hands Yugi and Cosmo two large hats* *hands Tea and Seto Blue Fuzzy Slippers*  
  
Seto: My Precious ^_____^  
  
Sdrive: And we will begin starting with, Yugi and Cosmo  
  
Cosmo: *hides under one of the hats*  
  
Yugi: Ok, Kaiba if you can guess which magical hat my Fairy type is in you win  
  
All: *Laugh*  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZZ*  
  
Seto: My Precious  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZZ*  
  
Yugi: *wearing the hat*  
  
Cosmo: Yugi I told you, Only when you have transformed into Yami will that Hat Fit  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZZ*  
  
Tea: *wearing slippers* Do these slippers make me look fat?  
  
Seto: *pulls slippers off of Tea* My Precious ^_______________^  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZZ, BZZZZ, BZZZZ* Ok, a thousand points to Mina for making all this possible.  
  
Mina: ^__^  
  
Sdrive: Lets go onto a game called Scenes from a hat. Earlier I had Mina Poof some ideas into this hat. You have to think of how many you can come up with starting with.. Hey Seto, put those slippers down.  
  
Seto: My Precious ^________________^  
  
Sdrive: Ok I guess you wont take part in this scene, Why Seto Calls Joey a dog  
  
Seto: *Drops slippers* Just look at him  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZZ* Way's Yugi tries to get better.  
  
Seto: YUGIOH!!!!!!  
  
All: *Laugh*  
  
Sdrive: HAHAHA *BZZZZ*  
  
Cosmo: *pulls Tea aside* Tea what do you think of my new stilts  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZZ* What really Goes on during Seto's Business meetings  
  
Tea: My Precious ^_____________^  
  
All: *Laugh*  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZZ*  
  
Yugi: Ok, now here is my newest plan to defeat Yugi  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZZ*  
  
Seto: Ok, now we are all in agreement about buying the Big Pink Book of Defeating Small People  
  
All: *Laugh*  
  
Nadako: *rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZ, BZZZ, BZZZ* Ok, we have one more game to play before we end the chapter (because I need ideas) This game is Weird newscasters. This is for all four of you, Cosmo, your the assistant reporter and your Crocker and you think everyone is a fairy, Tea your doing sports, you're Bakura, and Seto is Weather and you have just been beaten by Yugi. Wait till you here the music and then begin.  
  
Yugi: hello My name is Small Fry and welcome to the 3:00 news, Today's top story, 5 year old billy gets his tooth knocked out after a game of try not to get hit by the ball. And here is my assistant, Evil Spirit.  
  
Cosmo: Well class in guess what in a world where fairies exist, I can make 2 + 2 = fish. Hey, Small, you never told me you were A FAIRY GOD PARENT *does a crocker*  
  
Yugi: Right, Here's Frie Ndship with Sports  
  
Tea: Yes, so you mortal fools want to know what's going on in the world of sports. Well, Kaiba got his ass kicked by Yugi, I won the sennen eye and I will be the sole ruler of all. I will get the sennen items and destroy the world.  
  
Yugi: Right, here's Ego Tistic with the weather  
  
Cosmo: FAIRY GOD PARENTS *does a crocker*  
  
Seto: Well, today there is a dark storm cloud over my head because, yet again, I have been defeated by Yugi. It's not fair. I always have this storm cloud over my head.  
  
Yugi: Tune next for the 23:00 news  
  
Cosmo: FAIRIES!!!  
  
Sdrive: *BZZZ, BZZZ, BZZZ* way to go. Let's go to a comerical.  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: well that was certainly long. Hope you didn't mind that I added life lines Mina. Oh and if anyone could give me Whose Line Suggestions that would be great. I particularly need help with a hoe down. If you could please send me your ideas that would be great. Power to the Hikari's 


	7. More Whose Line Madness

Sdrive: Hey everyone, I have been short on ideas for all of my stories so I figured I would just do my humor fic. Ok here we go.  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: and we are back to Whose Line is it anyway. Ok this is next game is for all four of you. We are going to play a game called Party Quirks. Here's how it's going, Yugi is hosting a party and  
  
Cosmo: I though I was  
  
Sdrive: ok, Cosmo is hosting a party and the others have all been given different personalities. Cosmo has to guess who they all are. I'll bring them in with the door bell. Start when you're ready.  
  
Cosmo: I hope got everything ready.  
  
Sdrive: Ding dong  
  
Cosmo: Oh hey Yugi come on in  
  
Yugi: (an abolisher of friend ship) What did you just say to me. I hate you and i want you dead.  
  
Cosmo: uh, have a snack?  
  
Sdrive: Ding dong  
  
Cosmo: Make your self at home. Oh hi Seto.  
  
Seto: (an old farmer who thinks Cosmo is dating his daughter) I know what you are up to. You had better stay away from her.  
  
Cosmo: Ok, Cheese dip?  
  
Sdrive: Ding dong  
  
Cosmo: Hey Tea.  
  
Tea: (A mother trying to take care of her two kids) Billy stop that, Janet what have I told you about that.  
  
Cosmo: Ok mother I think you need to leave  
  
Sdrive: BZZZ  
  
Seto: If you come near her again I will shoot you.  
  
Cosmo: I promise to stop seeing your daughter mr. farmer.  
  
Sdrive: BZZZZ  
  
Yugi: I hate you.  
  
Cosmo: Some one who hates everyone  
  
Sdrive: Close  
  
Cosmo: oh oh, I know, an abolisher of friend ship  
  
Sdrive: yes, BZZZ Ok a trillion points to Yugi for hating friendship.  
  
Yugi: See tea, friendship doesn't pay.  
  
All: *laughter*  
  
Sdrive: Ok, now on to green screen. I'm not sure what it's really called. But anyway, Yugi will be placed behind a green screen. He can turn around all he want's but he can't see what's behind him. Seto and Tea's Job is to give him hints about what's behind him. Ok take it away.  
  
Seto: So do you want to..oh hi. We have a big problem happening and we have sent ace reporter Yugi Mouto out on the scene Yugi can you hear me.  
  
Yugi: *screen show's a sugar high Mokuba bouncing off the walls* Oh yes but I can barely here you under all the commotion.  
  
Tea: How did all this start?  
  
Yugi: *Mokuba falls from the ceiling and smashes into a vase* Well, it started with a friendship speech and it just exploded into this.  
  
Tea: *glare*  
  
All: *rolling on the floor*  
  
Tea: Um, Yugi do you think Kaiba will appreciate what's going on down there?  
  
Yugi: Well, knowing what a great sport Kaiba is, *Mokuba Throws away Seto's Fuzzy Slipers* I think he will be ok.  
  
Seto: My Precious NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yugi: Yes it was defiantly a not so precious whoa, oh man it almost got me. *Mokuba's eating Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs (The kind with extra sugar)*  
  
Seto: Do you think it could get any crazier?  
  
Yugi: *Mokuba is bouncing off the walls again* Oh yes, it could.  
  
Tea: Have there been any attempts to stop it?  
  
Yugi: *Mokuba chasing after people with a lawn mower* Yes there have but only time will tell whether or not they will succeed.  
  
Sdrive: BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ Do you have any idea where you are?  
  
Yugi: I'm in a room with a Sugar High Mokuba?  
  
Sdrive: Yes. Ok a thousand points to Yugi for dissing a Friend ship speech.  
  
Yugi: Ohhhh, look at me and my bad self.  
  
Sdrive: Ok now we are going to play a game called two line vocabulary. This is for Yugi, Seto, and Cosmo. For those of you who don't know how to play, Basically Seto will be able to say anything he wants and Yugi and Cosmo will only be able to say two lines. Yugi, you can only say, It's time to duel, and was that a threat? And Cosmo all you can say is, Are we there yet, and I'll get the medication. The scene is, Seto, Yugi, and Cosmo are taking in a public swimming pool, take it away.  
  
Seto: Ok now you kids behave. This is a public swimming pool and I can't stand either one of you.  
  
Cosmo: Are we there yet?  
  
Seto: Yes here we are.  
  
Yugi: It's time to duel.  
  
Seto: No it's time to go swimming  
  
Yugi: Is that a threat.  
  
Seto: Now lets get into the water, ohh that's pretty cold.  
  
Cosmo: I'll get the medication  
  
Seto: no we don't need any medication. Now remember what I always tell you  
  
Yugi: It's time to duel?  
  
Seto: not that. The other thing I always tell you.  
  
Yugi: Is that a threat?  
  
Cosmo: Are we there yet?  
  
Seto: Yes we are in the water now, hey Yugi, you're not tall enough to go into the 4 foot swimming area!  
  
Yugi: *death glare* It's time to duel.  
  
Seto: No it is not. Stop challenging the swimmers.  
  
Yugi: Is that a thr *starts to pretend to drown*  
  
Seto: Oh my god he's drowning  
  
Cosmo: I'll get the medication  
  
Seto: no what we need is an inner tube.  
  
Yugi: I is th, th, that a th, th, threat?  
  
Seto: Shut up, I'm going to save you. There are you ok?  
  
Yugi: Is that a threat?  
  
Cosmo: Are we there yet?  
  
Sdrive: BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ ok good job, one more game and then we have to go to a commercial. We are going to play, Whose line, basically this game is for Tea and Seto. I'll give you these little sheets of paper and at random moments you pull them out of your pocket and read what it says. The scene is, The Sheriff, Seto, has just rescued the pretty bar maid, Tea, is about to propose to her, take it away.  
  
Seto: Well there you go your safe now.  
  
Tea: thank you. Hey did I ever tell you friends are  
  
Seto: I think you might have hit your head harder than you thought. Don't let those guys trick you into doing friendship speeches.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Seto: there's something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time.  
  
Tea: What is it?  
  
Seto: Well I have always wanted to ask you, *reaches into pocket* Are those things real?  
  
Tea: Oh yes Sheriff they are. In fact their so real I feel like saying *reaches into pocket* The rule is jam tomorrow and jam yesterday but never jam today.  
  
Seto: Oh that is so true, I think we are a perfect match for each other. Will you marry me?  
  
Tea: Oh yes, yes I will  
  
Seto: It's at times like these that my great grandfather taught me this saying *reaches into pocket* It's all your damned fault!  
  
Tea: It is?  
  
Seto: Yes it is. I can't help it your so pretty.  
  
Tea: Thank you but, I have a confession to make. *reaches into pocket* I know you're a transvestite.  
  
Seto: Who told you?  
  
Tea: Those evil men you just saved me from.  
  
Seto: Damn them. I guess there is only one thing to do at a time like this *reaches into pocket* Let's put on a cat suite and do the hokey pokey.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Sdrive: BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ Ok we will be right back to show you who the winner is don't go away.  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: I need to know who you think the winner should be and I really need ideas for a hoe down. If I don't get them I might possibly need to do something other than a hoe down. And, after this, I am going to write one or two more chapters before I end this story. I'm running out of ideas. If you want me to continue then please tell me so and give me ideas. And don't worry. Even if I end it, I don't plan on stopping there. Once more ideas come to me I will write a new story. Power to the Hikari's 


	8. Hoe Down, Sdrive Vs Zenryo

Sdrive: I want to go on with the story and if you make me do a disclaimer I will have Shi kill you all.  
  
Lawers: We are immune to shadow magic.  
  
Sdrive: Damn, I don't own it. Wahhhhhhhhh. Lifes not fair. I need happiness. I think I will write the story.  
  
-----  
  
Sdrive: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Tonight's winner is Tea. No we are going to do a hoe down. What I need is a suggestion of something you all hate.  
  
All: Friendship Speeches!  
  
Sdrive: Ok now for the friendship speech Hoe down.  
  
Yugi: My name is Yugi, Friendship speeches are what I hate, It's no wonder why Tea doesn't have a mate, It's really sad, yes I know it's true, But that is why I am only 3 foot 2  
  
Sdrive: Hey there people this is what I know, If you like friendship speeches then you a sad dumbo, Nothing good can ever come from these, If you don't believe me, then ask the Japanese  
  
Cosmo: I have a lot of friends, this is true of course, Some of them have the appetite of a horse But there is one person that I really do hate, Tea and her lovieness, why it's everything but fake.  
  
Seto: My name is Seto, I'm the CEO of Kaibacorp, Joey wheeler is a dog he's also quite a pork, There are really only two things that I hate you see, One is friendship speeches, the others losing to Yugi,  
  
Yugi + Sdrive + Cosmo + Kabia: Losing to Yugiiiiii.  
  
Sdrive: and that's all I wish everything was back to normal  
  
Mina: *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Sdrive: Well that was fun. But the weekend is almost over and then we have to go back to prison.  
  
Grandpa: You have the wrong number.  
  
Sdrive: Just hang up the phone you moron!  
  
Grandpa: But that is too easy  
  
Sdrive: urg.  
  
Mina: We could hold some duels.  
  
Sdrive: yeah *big sigh*  
  
Peace Writer: What's wrong?  
  
Laurel: Yeah,  
  
Sdrive: The parties almost over, I'm running out of ideas for this story. I'm thinking of hosting a duel and then do the goodbyes. I have ideas for another Humor Fic but this one.  
  
Nadako: It's ok. If you have ideas for a new fic then you should write it.  
  
Sdrive: I know, unless I get some really good ideas for this story I'm all done.  
  
Zenryo: There you are. We are going to duel and then you will be sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Sdrive: Ok, then I will face you.  
  
Zenryo: lets duel.  
  
Sdrive: *draws five cards* I'll go first *draws a card* *looks at hand* I play my La Jinn in attack mode. And one card face down.  
  
Zenryo: I play a card in defense mode and end my turn.  
  
Sdrive: It's time to beat you very quickly. First I draw *draws card* I play Pot Of Greed *draws 2 cards* hmmm, you lose.  
  
Zenryo: What do you mean?  
  
Sdrive: I play Rageki to destroy your face down monster and knowing you it will be a Flying Kamiky number 1  
  
Zenryo: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sdrive: Next I will play my Dark Magic Curtain and sacrifice half of my life points to bring out my Dark Magician. I now have 4000 life points. I will play mega morph to increase my Dark Magician's Attack to 5000. Now I will also play Mystic Plasma Zone which increases all dark type monsters attack by 500. Now my Dark Magician has 5500 and my La Jinn now has 2300  
  
Zenryo: ok now lets see that comes out to be, 7800, Ha I will still have 200 life points.  
  
Sdrive: I play Sparks.  
  
Zenryo: Shit!  
  
Sdrive: La Jinn and Dark Magician, attack Zenryo's life points directly.  
  
Zenryo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Sdrive: Now that that is over I'm going to-  
  
Zenryo: oh no.  
  
Sdrive: not send you to the Shadow Realm. There would be no point. The weekend is almost over. I guess unless I find a game to play then next chapter will be goodbye's.  
  
All: Oh man!  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive: sorry this was short. I ran out of ideas. My humor ness has been depleated because of this story. Or at least for a senseless story any way. Expect to see new stories coming up soon. Yugioh Mad Libs and Mall Madness. Mall madness will feature me and the Yugioh cast causing trouble at the mall. Reviews will be allowed to come and help us cause mayhem at the mall. It will hopefully be funny. Check my bio for new stories I plan on creating. That's all for this chapter. Pwer to the Hikari's 


	9. Pass the Parcel

Sdrive: One more chapter until good byes. This will have games from Mina's Random Funny Things story and one of my own. Time to write.  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive: The parties almost over guys. Let's play a few more games.  
  
All: Ok  
  
Mina: Lets play pass the parcel.  
  
All: Ok  
  
Mina: Lets start, Jou, play some music!  
  
Some: How do you play?  
  
Mina: You all have to pass a parcel. It's sort of like Musical Chairs. When the Music Stops whoever is holding the Parcel has to unwrap a layer and do what it says. The person who unwraps the final piece gets to keep whatever the parcel is.  
  
All: Ok  
  
Joey: *Plays Baby Boy with Sean Paul*  
  
Certified quality  
  
A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
  
Buck dem da right way - dat my policy  
  
Sean Paul alongside - now hear what da man say - Beyonce  
  
Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya  
  
Beyonce sing it now ya  
  
BABY BOY YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS  
  
BABY BOY NOT A DAY GOES BY  
  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS  
  
AAH OH MY BABY'S FLY BABY OH  
  
YES NO HURT ME SO GOOD BABY OH  
  
I'M SO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR LOVE LET ME GO  
  
LET ME BREATHE STAY OUT MY FANTASIES  
  
Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl  
  
*music stops*  
  
Sdrive: Mina has the Parcel  
  
Mina: Damn, *unwraps the parcel.* It says I have to kiss someone. I guess I'll choose  
  
ATTENTION!!!  
  
Some Dude: We have an emergency Announcement! It appears that this Story will be ending next chapter and this will probably be the only game that will be played this chapter. The Random Funny Things story has been taken off and so poor Sdrive will not be able to continue this story. Any characters that have appeared in this story will probably be fired from it. And further more, Oh Ra, I'm a character in this story. Man this sucks.  
  
WE NOW RETURN YOU TO THE WHAKY WEEKEND ALL READY IN PROGRESS!!!  
  
Joey: *plays The Remedy (I Won't Worry ) By Jason Mraz*  
  
I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
  
Cause you were born on the fourth of july, freedom ring  
  
now something on the surface it stings  
  
that something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this  
  
and what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease  
  
if you've got the poison I've got the remedy  
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end. I won't worry my life away.  
  
I won't worry my life away.   
  
I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show  
  
Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack  
  
they were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this  
  
the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophe  
  
dance with me, because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
*music stops*  
  
Mina: Zenro has the Parcel.  
  
Zenryo: *unwraps parcel* It says to eat 50,000 punds of buggers! Yum  
  
Sdrive: keep reading.  
  
Zenryo: WITH OUT SALT NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *eats 50,000 buggers without salt* I'm gonna kill you,  
  
Joey: *Plays Smooth By Santana*  
  
Man it's a hot one  
  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
  
But you stay so cool  
  
My Muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
  
You're my reason for reason  
  
The step in my groove  
  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
  
I would give my world to lift you up  
  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
  
'Cause you're so smooth And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
  
You got the kind of lovin that could be so smooth  
  
Give me your heart make it real  
  
Or else forget about it  
  
Well I'll tell you one thing  
  
If you would leave it be a crying shame  
  
In every breath and every word  
  
I hear your name calling me out  
  
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio  
  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
  
Turning you round and round *music stops*  
  
Zenryo: Some Dude has the Parcel  
  
Some Dude: *unwraps layer* It says, Impersonate Tea. Ok then,  
  
Sdrive: Wait. Let me see that. *takes parcel wrapper* *writes something on it* Ok never mind I was mistaken.  
  
Some Dude: Reveal my true identity?  
  
Sdrive: *whistling* Well what do you know, guess you have to do it.  
  
Some Dude: Sorry but I'm going with the first one. Friend Ship is great, I love Friends, believe in the heart of the cards, love your friends. Ok that's all, I could go on for hours but I'm going to spare you all.  
  
All (except Tea): Yay  
  
Some Dude: *disappears*  
  
Sdrive: I don't get it. There is only one chapter left. And I still have yet to find out who he is.  
  
Joey: Looks like there is only one wrapper left. Only one more song left.  
  
Avril: He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can i make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can i say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on tv  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? *stops singing*  
  
Sdrive: hey that was a good idea. And I have, oh wait, no I don't. Tristan does.  
  
Tristan: *unwraps* oh boy an egg.  
  
Sdrive: Well I think that this is the last real chapter.  
  
Yami's (Except Yami): Hey we didn't get to do an evil plan.  
  
Sdrive: You'll probably do one in Sdrives Birthday or Mall Madness.  
  
----------  
  
Sdrive: Well that is all. I think I will thank my loyal reviewers who love me, who really love me.  
  
Thanks go out to  
  
Ry-Shadow Tamer: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the Update Info.  
  
Nadako-Mika: Thanks, your right it was short. That game is addictive isn't it?  
  
Mina: Just like this story is your joy in life yours was mine, and now it's gone. I saw we become, ur, I mean find, the Hikari's and use them to kill whoever took Random Funny Things off of FFN. Of course you can be in Mall Madness. I would be insulted it you weren't in it. Sorry about the kiss. You will sort of get a clue as to who it was next chapter. During the goodbyes. Look for the signs.  
  
Peace Writer: I do too have A Dark Magic Curtain and Rageki. And I could Beat Zenryo whenever I wanted. And it was too early for him to have Mirror Force down so ha. Don't worry you will see the new humor Fic soon.  
  
Sdrive: I think anyone who reads this story will be sad to see it end. Mall Madness will be posted shortly after this story ends. (I'm working on it ahead of schedule) Any one who has read, Yugioh Goes Pokemon will be happy to know that I am also working on that as well. As with this story you can be in Mall Madness. Power to the Hikari's 


	10. Truth or Dairy, and good byes

Sdrive: Well it's time for the time of evilness, Good Byes. Whaaaa.  
  
Shi: Oh you will be fine.  
  
Sdrive: I know. I will get to write Mall Madness soon. Ok with out further a due, Good Byes.  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: Well I guess this is the end. I hate to say it but I'm going to miss you all.  
  
Mina: Let's play one more game, Truth or Dairy. If you choose truth then you have to tell the truth. If you lie then you have to eat a dairy product. If you choose dairy you have to eat a dairy product.  
  
Nadako: Hey this is my game ^__^  
  
Sdrive: Ok, um, Seto, Truth or Dairy.  
  
Seto: Truth!  
  
Sdrive: Do you sleep with your fuzzy slippers on?  
  
Seto: Of course, their My Precious ^______________________^  
  
Sdrive: Mina, We need a lie detector.  
  
Mina: You got it *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Sdrive: We won't use it on Seto because he is obviously telling the truth.  
  
Seto: Joey, Truth or Dairy?  
  
Joey: Truth!  
  
Seto: Are you going to become a dog in 5 seconds?  
  
Joey: of course not!!!  
  
Lie Detector: You are so lying.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Seto: Mina I wish Joey was a dog. And since he lied he has to eat 5 year old yogurt.  
  
Mina: Ok *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Joey: *turned into a dog* damn *eats 5 year old yogurt*  
  
Grandpa: You have the wrong number!!!  
  
Sdrive: *walks over to grandpa* *hangs up the phone* There problem solved.  
  
Grandpa: Thanks Sdrive  
  
Phone: ring ring  
  
Grandpa: Da Hello?  
  
Girl: Look out.  
  
Grandpa: Ghaw, did it miss me?  
  
Sdrive: Oh well it was worth a try. Yo Yugi, Truth or Dairy?  
  
Yugi: Dairy  
  
Sdrive: ok you must eat 66487648628648326 milllion year old Blue Cheese Dressing.  
  
Yugi: Ok *eats 66487448628648326 million year old Blue Cheese Dressing*  
  
Yugi: Mina, Truth or-  
  
Some Dude: What's going on?  
  
Sdrive: Some Dude, Truth or Dairy?  
  
Some Dude: Dairy  
  
Sdrive: Damn uh, I don't care, drink some milk or something.  
  
Some Dude: Ok *drinks some milk* *Clears his throat* AND NOW, I WILL REVEAL MY IDENTITY!!!!  
  
Sdrive: Really?  
  
Some Dude: NAW! I'm just messing with you.  
  
Lie Detector: You are so truthful  
  
Sdrive: It's time to die!!! *jumps at Some Dude and starts to hurt him*  
  
Shi: * blows whistle*  
  
All: *stop and look at Shi*  
  
Shi: I'M THE EVIL ONE AND FIGHTING IS MY JOB, GET IT RIGHT DAMNIT!  
  
Bakura: Actually I'm the Evil One  
  
Deruku: And I'm the fighting one  
  
Shi: I DON'T GIVE *BLEEPING NOISE* MY HIKARI FIGHTS FOR WHAT IS GOOD!!! HE WOULDN'T HURT SOMEONE WITH OUT A GOOD REASON!!!  
  
Mina: Hey, don't you know who he is?  
  
Shi: Who who is?  
  
Mina: Who Some Dude is.  
  
Shi: Maybe.  
  
Sdrive: *goes back to beating up Some Dude*  
  
Tea: Please stop, Friends shouldn't hurt each other. *Pokeball opens and Hitmonlee comes out*  
  
Hitmonlee: Hitmonlee! *beats up Tea*  
  
Yugi: Hitmonlee your in the wrong story.  
  
Hitmonlee: *disappears*  
  
Tea: Lets all be friends and,  
  
Sdrive: Oh just go over there and let Zenryo drink you.  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Sdrive: *beats up Some Dude*  
  
Mina: Wait, Sdrive, you don't want to do this  
  
Sdrive: Why not?  
  
Mina: Because then he will die and then you can't find out who he is.  
  
Sdrive: That's where your wrong. Once He's dead I can find out who he is by using his dental records.  
  
Mina: hmmm, good point. But it's still not nice.  
  
Bakura: I want to kill people  
  
Clock: beep beep, beep beep, beep beep.  
  
Sdrive: Hey, it's time to leave.  
  
Some Dude: Ok *disappears*  
  
Sdrive: Noooooo.  
  
Mina: I don't know what to say to that. You did just say it's time to leave.  
  
Sdrive: are you siding with him *sounds upset*  
  
Mina: no  
  
Sdrive: *happy* Oh, OK ^____^  
  
Seto: I'm getting out of here before I lose my dignity, and my precious ^________^. Set's go Mokuba.  
  
Seto + Mokuba: leave.  
  
Wanda: Bye every one *leaves*  
  
Cosmo: Hey, has any one seen my wand?  
  
Sdrive + Nadako + Mina: *start to whistle*  
  
Cosmo: oh well. Bye *leaves*  
  
Marik + Malik Brian Lazarus: *leave*  
  
Bakura: I guess there will be no killing now. I'm leaving. *leaves*  
  
Ryou: Hey Sdrive, Are you coming?  
  
Sdrive: I'll be home in a few minutes.  
  
Ryou: ok *leaves*  
  
Tea: I don't want to gooooooo *is being dragged out by Laurel and Lauren*  
  
Laural: out you go. It's time for your therapy class  
  
Laurel + Lauren + Tea: *leave*  
  
Zenryo: well I have to go write some stories now. Good bye.  
  
Mina: By, will I see you in Duelist In the Shadows?  
  
Zenryo: Of course.  
  
Mina: Ok *kisses him on cheek* bye  
  
Zenryo: *leaves*  
  
Kel: Well I may love Orange soda but I got to go. Awww here it goes *leaves*  
  
Peace Writer: I hate Yami, I lost to him, I'm going to make fun of Yami in My story Peace Writer Stands Up.  
  
Yami: Damn!  
  
Peace Writer: *get's ready to leave*  
  
Mina: *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Sdrive: Why do you keep doing that?  
  
Mina: Because I'm standing by the door and there is a mistletoe right above the door.  
  
Sdrive: Ok, but then why didn't you kiss Kel and the others who left?  
  
Mina: Because, I didn't feel like it, and they didn't notice it.  
  
Sdrive: ok.  
  
Peace Writer: *Leaves*  
  
Joey: I'm hungry *leaves*  
  
Sdrive: I he was too hungry to remember the Mistletoe.  
  
Mina: Thank goodness.  
  
Crocker: The fairies have left, I must follow them, FAIRY GOD PARENTS *does a Crocker and then leaves*  
  
Mina: poor, poor, paranoid person.  
  
Maleeha: Z ya *leaves out the back door*  
  
Tristan: EEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG *jumps out window and leaves*  
  
With Honor: I'm leaving now *goes up the Chimney*  
  
Nadako: Well I have to go. *leaves through the back door*  
  
Mika: *follows Nadako*  
  
Ry Shadow Tamer + Avril Lavigne: *leave through the shadows*  
  
Sdrive: Wow they did that just like they were Shadow Kahn.  
  
Nari: see you at home sis. *leaves through the front door*  
  
Suki: *leaves*  
  
Kaiya: Bye Sdrive *leaves*  
  
Mina: *closes the door* Well that is everyone.  
  
Sdrive: yup, and now, I wish everything that was broken was fixed.  
  
Mina: That's so nice of you to help Yugi like that. *holds up wand* DING POOF  
  
Sdrive: well I guess I better get going.  
  
Mina: me too. *opens the door*  
  
Sdrive: bye *starts to leave*  
  
Mina: Wait! We're under the Mistletoe!  
  
Sdrive: Hey I forgot that was there. Everyone kept leaving from different directions.  
  
Mina: *kisses Sdrive* Well bye.  
  
Sdrive: Bye, see you at the mall?  
  
Mina: You know it. *heads home*  
  
Sdrive: *goes home* Boy that was fun. Can't wait to go to the mall. *starts to think* hey wait a second, where did that Mistletoe come from any way?  
  
Mina: *walking home* Boy do I love this wand!!!  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive: and there is the end. Join me for Mall Madness. Time to thank the Reviewers.  
  
Nari-chan SND: I guess you know now. Hope to see you at the mall.  
  
Mina-chan AMD: Thank you for all the reviews. That Person I think was the old Spheroth Child, the guy who called himself Michael Jackson. I decided to destroy the possibility of flames and a large ego by making you kiss all of us. Funny how people started leaving different ways. I read your Tournament story. Good. Very good. I'm sorry they took off Random Funny Things. Ja.  
  
Ry - Shadow Tamer: I'm glad I put on your favorite song. I will read Introducing right after I'm done thanking reviewers.  
  
Peace Writer: You will be in Mall Madness but you won't be in the first chapter. Mina Chan has first chapter rights since she was the first person to ask.  
  
Zenryo: Don't Care!  
  
Sdrive: Well I hope to see you at the mall. Power to the Hikari's 


End file.
